


Chemistry of a Car Crash

by super_queer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Car Accident, Dates, Eros - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Hospital, Kissing, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Scenting, Skating, aged up yuri plisetsky, katsudon, victor doesn't know how to skate, victor is a doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_queer/pseuds/super_queer
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri gets into a car accident and the doctor caring for him is Viktor Nikiforov. Features fluff, and a Viktor that doesn't know how to ice skate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chemistry of a Car Crash is a song by Shiny Toy Guns. This isn't a songfic I just couldn't think of a better title haha

It starts off like any normal night.

Yuuri is driving home, along a road generally sparse with cars, especially this late. He prided himself on being a safe driver. He always kept the music low and checked his mirrors often. Everything always done by the book, which helped him remain calm behind the wheel.

Yuuri came upon an intersection and slowly rolled up to the red light that was presently lit. There were no other cars in sight yet he still hummed and waited patiently for the light to turn green. When it finally did he inched out slowly, still ever careful. 

He squinted into the night and took a second to adjust his glasses. At that moment, he became aware of a blinding bright light in his peripheral vision. 

They say that when you’re in a car crash time slows down. 

But Yuuri felt like he hardly had time to assess the situation. 

After the light, the first thing he noticed was pain and change in motion. There was an initial jolt followed by skidding sideways down the road. He felt a sharp pressure on his collarbone, arm, and head, followed by severe discomfort and a feeling of moisture. He inhaled sharply at the feeling, the noise drowned out by a cacophony of crunching, grinding, and squealing tires.

And as soon as the light came, it was gone. And Yuuri was out cold.

The next thing he was made aware of was a shaking sensation. Yuuri moaned and blinked his eyes open into a small strangely lit room. The first thing he noted was that it was moving, and not really a room at all, but an ambulance. He was surrounded by three EMTs who were busying themselves with tubes and bandages. Yuuri shivered and let his eyes slide shut again, unable to fight his sudden exhaustion. 

His whole left side throbbed insistently, pulling him in and out of consciousness. Murmurs cascaded around him, but Yuuri was unable to catch full sentences only the occasional word, like ‘omega’, ‘23’, and ‘trauma’. 

Finally, everything becomes still and Yuuri opens his eyes.

A great length of time must have passed because he’s in an entirely different room again. This room is dimly lit and quiet. The only thing he hears is the soft padding and squeaking of shoes, and some continuous beeping. Yuuri traces the beeping noise to a small monitor surrounded by cords and cables, and follows it down and up to his arm and chest. He notices he’s laying down and upon further inspection he sees small rails along either side of the bed he’s in.

A hospital?

Yuuri tries to sit up but is reacquainted with the pain in his left side. He winces and looks down. His arm is entirely cased and firmly set at a ninety-degree angle. He uses his good arm to lift the blanket draped over him so that he can examine his side. 

A long bandage runs up the length of his torso, covering from just underneath his ribs down to his hip. He can see that his ribs are covered in purple angry bruises. He tentatively touches the area hisses through his teeth at the sharp bite of pain. 

“Stop that.” A firm voice barks, causing Yuuri to jump and wince again.

He looks up to see a man at the end of the bed glaring back at him. He holds a clipboard and turns his face down to study it carefully, not seeming to mind the chin length blonde hair that falls across his vision. From his size and presence, Yuuri infers that he is a beta, a grumpy one.

The man sighs, “Well it’s good that you woke up, I was gonna have to do that myself soon and I don’t want to deal with that right now.” He flips a page over on his clipboard and huffs, blowing a clump of hair out of his line of sight. Yuuri furrows his brows when the man slides a pen out of his pocket. “We looked at your wallet for most of this info, so we just need to confirm that its true, got it?” 

Yuuri nods, “Y-yes.” His throat is dry and he winces hearing himself speak. 

The man just flicks his eyes back to Yuuri’s face and squints. “Your name is Katsuki Yuuri?” Yuuri nods. “Okay, then that means it was your id card and the rest of this info should be correct and I don’t feel like going through it anyway.” He slides the clipboard noisily into a slot at the end of Yuuri’s bed and walks to where the monitors are.

He grunts and flicks a button on one, and looks at the iv bag’s fluid levels. 

“Uhh… Excuse me?” Yuuri finds himself asking tentatively. 

“What?” the nurse asks sharply.

“What happened...?” 

The man rolls his eyes, “You don’t remember? You were in a car accident. A semi-truck slammed right into you.”

Yuuri cringed and tried to recall the events of the night.

“Yuuuuuuuuri! Are you showcasing your wonderful bedside manner again to our new patient?” A voice calls, causing Yuuri to snap his head in the direction of a tall man with silver hair approaching.

He was wearing a lap coat over his scrubs, unlike the other man. A doctor? But why did he say Yuuri?

Yuuri glanced quickly at the nurse and tried to read his name tag. Plisetsky… Yuri? Oh. He felt a little flustered at that.

When the omega turned his head back he was face to face with the doctor and even though he was looking down at the same clipboard the nurse was just holding, he felt immediately overwhelmed.

Alpha.

He was gorgeous. Yuuri not-so-distantly yearned to run his fingers through the silky looking hair and inhale his scent, but a bigger part of him could feel the need to submit and remain perfectly still. Yuuri nearly gasped when the man picked up his icy blue eyes to meet his plain brown ones. 

“So,” he spoke smoothly, “I am Dr. Viktor Nikiforov and I’ll be monitoring you during your stay here. Are there any questions you have for me before I get some more info from you and explain your condition?” Yuuri shook his head quickly and watched Viktor sit in a chair by the bed and lean over to turn on a light on the wall. The sudden light sent a sharp pain to his forehead and he shut his eyes. “Oh, sorry, sorry” Viktor says and Yuuri cracks his eyes open to see him smiling apologetically at him.

Yuuri smiles weakly and waits for the questions to begin.

“Okay, so. Katsuki Yuuri, 23, Omega…” Victor hums and taps the pen he’s holding on the edge of the clipboard. “When was your last heat, Yuuri?”

Yuuri feels his face redden instantly. “I-I’ve been on suppressants for years.” He sputters.

Viktor laughs warmly, “Don’t be embarrassed. The insurance company will ask that too. I need to know if you’ll start while you’re here and if there’s anything we can administer so that you can avoid it or contact someone so that you can enjoy it-“ Yuuri flushes impossibly more and Viktor chuckles, “-and the insurance company needs to make sure that there was nothing distracting you on the road. It’s all just protocol.”

Yuuri tries to calm himself down during the next couple questions, but there’s just something about this alpha, and he’s having a hard time focusing. At some point Yuri slipped out of the room, presumably to attend to other things. 

They finish up the necessary questions quickly, Viktor just needing to know basics like height, weight, and medications. “So, Yuuri…” he flips the pages back over on the clipboard and studies the front page. “You, were involved in a collision where a semi-truck impacted the driver’s side of your vehicle. I’m not fully informed of the condition of the automobile. As for your body, the window shattered and the glass gave you lacerations along the side of your body, arm, and face. 

“In addition, your arm is fractured in three places from the impact and you sustained and minor head trauma, both no doubt from the door caving in. We checked your brain functions and you don’t seem to have a concussion. Last, but not least, you have some bruised ribs, a black eye, and maybe some extra bumps and things that will surface later. So, how are you feeling?”

Yuuri blinks owlishly for a few moments. “Uhh… how’s the other guy?”

Viktor smiled, silver eyelashes fluttering in a dreamy manner that made the omega’s heart flutter, “Oh, Yuuri, that’s very sweet. He’s doing okay, the impact was head on so his airbag deployed. He’s nearly unharmed. I’m much more worried about you.” He laid a hand on Yuuri’s good arm and patted it softly. “Do you feel like you need any more pain medicine?”

Yuuri looks down at himself and wiggles his fingers, he bit back a groan of pain and nodded. The alpha looked sympathetic and leaned over Yuuri to look at the bandages. He stilled momentarily, only centimeters from the younger man’s face, summoning an even deeper flush, before leaning back. Viktor smiled again and moved his hand down to Yuuri’s fingers, giving them a soft squeeze before standing up and heading out of the room. Yuuri looked down at his palm and mourned the loss of Viktor’s warm hand in his resting on it, exhaling a breath he was holding.

Viktor retuned a few minutes later with Yuri in tow. Yuri carried a tray with a syringe and two small cups. He sat the tray down over Yuuri’s thighs with more grace than expected. “Okay, here are your pills and some water.” He relayed and pushed the containers closer. He picked up the syringe next and worked on unhooking the direct line to the iv, replacing it with the needle. He pushed the plunger down and Yuuri’s arm began to feel cold. “What’s that stuff?” he asked.

Yuri replaced the tube for the iv bag and answered, “This is morphine,” He looked at Yuuri’s tray, “those are suppressants.” 

Yuuri blanched and picked up the pills and water. Yuri scooped up the tray and stalked out of the room. The raven-haired man looked down into the cup of pills and swirled them around. “Are you wondering why I had him give you those?” Viktor nearly purred beside him. The doctor leaned in close to Yuuri’s neck and inhaled. Yuuri could feel the other man’s breath when he spoke again, “You’re starting to smell a bit too sweet, little omega.” Yuuri closed his eyes and took a shaky breath, soon feeling the alpha pull away. “Can’t be too careful. You are unmated and this hospital is full of all kinds of people. Who knows what could happen…” Yuuri opened his eyes and Viktor winked at him before spinning on his heel and leaving the room. 

Yuuri knew that what had just transpired was exceedingly unprofessional but all he could focus on was how hard it was to not bare his neck to Viktor when he dipped in close like that. He really needed to get it together. He quickly tossed the pills into his mouth and gulped down the water, thoughts racing.

Yuuri stayed in the hospital for a week. Viktor came in a few times a day to ask about his progress and blatantly flirt at the oblivious and nervous patient. Yuuri ended up spending more time with Yuri than anyone. The nurse unfortunately never warmed up to him, but at least he seemed to be doing his job correctly, and Yuuri was grateful for that.

Yuuri’s friends and family visited him daily after they found out what happened. Yuuri discovered that the only person Yuri found more exhausting than him was his sister. His boss and childhood friend Yuuko also came to spend some time with him and tell stories about how all the kids he teaches at the ice rink miss him. Sometimes Viktor sat in on these little meetings, smiling fondly and embarrassing Yuuri when given the opportunity. 

Viktor said it was only his duty as a medical professional to find out about his patient. Yuuri doubted he meant humiliating childhood stories, but his family was happy to share them. They quickly warmed up to the doctor, moving beyond small talk and onto more personal matters. That’s how Yuuri found out that Viktor was unbonded. He apologized profusely when his boss’s triplets asked him about it, but the silver haired man just laughed it off and continued to charm. Viktor didn’t end up answering directly, but when visiting hours ended he leaned into the omega’s neck, catching him off guard. Yuuri’s stomach filled with butterflies as Viktor smoothly told him he was available.

On the day he was discharged, he thanked Viktor and Yuri profusely and was ushered into his parent’s car by his mother. He immediately felt the loss of the alpha and curled up in the seat, strangely sad. His father drove slowly and carefully as not to frighten or jostle Yuuri. 

Once he was safely home his mother enforced strict bedrest. All Yuuri was dealing with at this point was the fractured arm and residual cuts and bruises. However, she was so nervous that she had him stay on the couch for another week. Another week off the ice, and it was really starting to bum Yuuri out.

But more than that, Yuuri couldn’t shake Viktor out of his daily thoughts. He was angry at himself for forming a small crush on the alpha. 

Well maybe not small.

On the eighth day of doing basically nothing, Yuuri was walking into the kitchen when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and didn’t recognize the number calling him. He sighed and answered, thinking it was another insurance agent or tow truck company dealing with the aftermath of the accident. “Hello?” He grunted, unamused. 

“Hello, Yuuri, you don’t sound so excited to talk to me again, huh?”

The omega’s eyes widened. “V-Viktor?” Why was Viktor calling him?

“Mhmm.” Viktor laughed softly, oh, how Yuuri missed that sound. “I’m calling to see how you are doing on your own. Normally Yuri would do this but… he’s busy. And between you and me, I wanted to talk to you again.”

Feeling a sudden surge of joy, Yuuri flushed and smiled wide, trying to contain himself. “I- uh… wanted to talk to you again, too.” Yuuri reprimanded himself, hoping he didn’t sound like a schoolgirl. He sure felt like one, chest light and giddy. He straightened his glasses and leaned back against the countertop, listening intently.

“Oh, really? Well that’ s good. Shall we get down to business then?”

Viktor asked a couple of follow up questions and prescribed more painkillers in a less intense dosage. He also asked for Yuuri to come back in a couple weeks to remove the cast and maybe get new x-rays. Yuuri just smiled and agreed to everything. He was excited by the prospect of seeing the alpha again. 

“So, that’s that. I suppose I’ll see you then, eh?” Yuuri’s smile fell. He didn’t want to wait that long.

However, that’s just what he did. That is not to say he didn’t contemplate faking an injury so that he could schedule an appointment sooner. 

He arrived at the hospital nearly two weeks later, very eager to remove the cast. Almost as eager as he was to see the doctor again.

After entering the familiar hospital, he was ushered into an exam room by Yuri. After Yuuri commented on how it was funny that the blonde’s schedule always correlated with his appointments he received a glare and a mumble about how he didn’t ask for any of this. 

Yuuri sat up on the examination table and swung his feet back and forth, feeling pretty good. Yuri walked to a cabinet in the back of the room and pulled out a small saw. Yuuri began to feel nervous, he looked between the saw and the nurse, concerned. 

Yuri set the saw on the table next to Yuuri and reached into his hair to tie it back. “Oh, relax, I know what I’m doing.” He motioned for Yuuri to hold his arm out, while he adorned fresh gloves. He powered the saw on and took the omega’s arm with his free hand. Yuuri just shut his eyes tight as the nurse began his work. 

Turns out, Yuri is actually very skilled and gentle while removing casts. Yuuri peeked his eyes open when he felt the first breeze on his arm and heard the saw power off. Yuri cracked the cast apart and pulled it off. Yuuri was thoroughly impressed at the speed, and judging by the look of determination, that is what Yuri liked doing most. 

Yuri wiped down the arm with cleanser and alcohol, taking care in case Yuuri was still tender. He flicked the last prep pad wrapper into the trash, peeled off his gloves and stepped out into the hallway. 

Yuuri looked down at his arm that he hadn’t seen in a month and bent his elbow a couple times to determine if he still had range of motion. He heard a soft tap and looked up to see Viktor knocking softly on the door frame. Yuuri smiled as the doctor entered and shut the door behind him. 

“Hello, Yuuri, how’s my favorite patient?” The raven-haired man flushed as Viktor approached the table. He gestured to the un-casted arm. “And how does your arm feel?” He asked brightly, flashing the smile that Yuuri had come to love. 

“Great!” Yuuri replied confidently despite his heated face. Viktor was giving off a relaxing scent that calmed the omega immensely. 

Viktor took Yuuri’s arm and turned it around in his hands, examining the skin, pressing down and checking to see how it bends. “No pain?” he murmured, focused. 

“No pain.” Yuuri confirms. 

Viktor seemed satisfied and stepped away, releasing Yuuri’s arm, seemingly as an afterthought. “Well then I’d say your all set.” He paused momentarily, looking faintly disappointed. “That’s about it for me… unless you have any questions?”

All the blood left Yuuri’s face. This was it. This was the end. “Uhm!” He said louder than he meant to, searching for anything to get the alpha to stay. He took a deep breath and looked at Viktor intently. He was an omega, and historically, omegas were masters at seduction. Yuuri tried his best to channel this primal element of biology and squeaked, “Do you like ice skating?”

Viktor’s eyebrows raised and he stared quizzically at the younger man. “Ice skating?” He repeated.

“Yeah. As you know, I work at a rink, teaching kids how to skate. And I was just wondering if maybe you’d want to… come skate with me… sometime.” Yuuri looked down at his hands in his lap, feeling stupid. He chastised himself for not thinking of something better. 

Viktor didn’t seem to judge and just offered a small smile, “I don’t know how to ice skate, actually. I do think it would be fun to try skating with you, Yuuri. I must say, I’m very intrigued by you, little omega.” Yuuri’s heart soared, but he kept his gaze lowered, confused by Viktor’s strange tone. “However… It is against the code of ethics at this hospital for me to engage in personal and possibly… romantic activities with one of my patients.” He delivered the last line with a small air of humor, but instead of making Yuuri laugh, he felt his chest tighten in sadness. 

“Oh…” The younger man fidgeted on the table and much to his chagrin, felt tears prickle behind his eyes. 

“But!” Yuuri picked his head back up and stared into the alphas piercing blue eyes, which had moved much closer to him while he wasn’t paying attention. “Ask me again in about ten minutes when all the paperwork is done and I won’t be your doctor anymore.”  
The doctor winked and lifted his hand to ruffle the other man’s hair.

Yuuri rubbed his eyes and shook with relieved laughter. He jabbed Viktor in the abdomen with his hand playfully and leaned forward, head touching the doctor’s chest. Viktor chuckled and ran his fingers soothingly through Yuuri’s hair. “…Jerk.” The omega grumbled softly with no real heat, unable to contain a smile. 

“Sorry, sorry!” The alpha grinned, realizing his joke wasn’t in great taste.

A few minutes later, Viktor followed Yuuri out to the receptionist while he made his final payments. Yuuri felt a hand sneak into his pocket while he was trying to remain calm and finish dealing with legalities. The hand slid out and patted his hip. Yuuri looked over and saw Viktor stalk away, flashing a grin over his shoulder.

Yuuri left the hospital and shoved his hand in his pocket, fishing out a small paper. It turns out to be Viktor’s personal phone number and a message that says, ‘Can’t wait to see what a good teacher you are. Text me XX’.

It’s only a day later when Yuuri feels brave enough to text the number. 

He’s taking a break between classes and after hesitantly staring at his screen for a while sends, ‘What are you up to?’ He leans against the wall in the staff room and waits.

Not even a full minute passes before he gets a message back, ‘It’s my lunch hour and I’m just sitting in the breakroom alone, wish you were here lol’.

Yuuri smiled, wishing he was there, too. Instead of sending him that, he thought that he would play it cool to send, ‘What are you eating?’

This time instead of a message, he receives a picture. It’s of Viktor with an amused expression holding up a package of chips, no doubt from a vending machine.

‘Is that it??’

‘Yeah? Why?’

Yurri rolled his eyes. ‘You know that’s no good! You’re a doctor you know this :/ You should have something more, or at least healthy!’

‘Maybe you should make me lunch then ;D’

Yuuri takes it as a challenge. ‘Maybe I should, haha’ He looks at the schedule on the wall beside him. ‘When do you have your break?’

‘Everyday from 1 to 2! Why little omega, should I expect you? <3’

Yuuri grins at the flirtation. ‘Maybe’

On the skater’s day off, he prepares a bento for himself and Viktor, feeling giddy. He goes to the hospital and requests a visitor’s pass. The receptionist smiles and gives him one, directing him to the break room when he asks. Technically it’s against the rules but he introduced himself as a friend of a certain silver haired alpha, and the employee just grinned knowingly and promised to keep it a secret.

He crept slowly into the room and looked around, not seeing anyone initially. He took a couple more steps in, noticing a couch facing a television that played the news quietly. He walked up to the back of it and leaned over slowly, setting down the bag he brought on the ground. As he predicted, Viktor was laying across the sofa, unaware of the omega’s presence. 

Or so he thought.

In a flash Viktor sat up, and grabbed Yuuri’s wrist. “You came!” he beamed.

Yuuri clutched his shirt over his heart, trying to recover from the shock. “God, Viktor. I thought I was being stealthy.”

Viktor slid his hand from Yuuri’s wrist to his palm, pulling it towards his face, and pressing his lips against the soft skin. “I know your scent by now, darling.”

Yuuri flushed and tried to look anywhere but at the doctor. His eyes landed on the bag next to his feet and scooped it up with the hand not being held by Viktor. “Here.” He awkwardly thrusts it into the alpha’s space.

Viktor blinks at it, trying to focus on something so close to his eyes. “What’s this?” He asks, surprised, dropping Yuuri’s hand and trying to position himself better.

Yuuri smiles sheepishly, “You said I should make you lunch… so I did.” 

Viktor looks shocked and moves to stand up from the couch, walking around it and standing next to the shorter man. “You made something for me? I’m so touched, Yuuri thank you!”

Yuuri grins and leads Viktor over to a table, setting the bag down. Viktor sits while Yuuri unloads its contents, placing a small container in front of the doctor and the chair adjacent. He sits and hands Viktor a pair of chopsticks.

Viktor looks moved and offers a grateful smile, eagerly popping the lid off the bento. “Katsudon!” he exclaims.

“I hope you like it, it’s my mother’s recipe… It’s my favorite anyway. I think I’ve gotten pretty good at cooking it.” Yuuri begun picking at his food, looking over occasionally when Viktor released small noises of pleasure. 

“This is so good, Yuuri!” the omega’s heart swelled with pride. “You’ll be a great husband one day.” He added and when Yuuri met his gaze he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. The smaller man blushed at the implication and looked away, quickly shoving a chunk or rice into his mouth to distract himself. 

“Yuuuuri…” Viktor purred, and when Yuuri looked back, he met the alpha’s predatory gaze. He lifted his hand and swiped off a stray piece of rice from the other man’s mouth with his thumb. He brought the hand to his own mouth and licked off the food. Yuuri felt as though his face was on fire, and Viktor smiled. “Delicious.” Yuuri felt his soul leave his body.

Viktor leaned over and slid his arm around Yuuri’s waist, pulling him and the chair closer. Yuuri felt the urge to lean into the warmth presented to him and nuzzle the alpha’s scent glands as he released calming vibes. “Relax, darling. You have nervousness radiating off you.” 

Yuuri allowed himself to snuggle into Viktor’s side. The doctor rubbed his thumb soothingly on the other’s waist over his clothing, as if nervous about freaking him out. Yuuri tried to reassure him and quell his own nervousness by covering the alpha’s hand with his own and lacing their fingers together. 

He looked up to see Viktor smiling softly back down at him. He flicked his eyes over to their forgotten food, and in a sudden burst of confidence, used his free hand to grab the chopsticks and pick up a pork cutlet. He lifted the food to Viktor’s lips and smiled at his surprised and adorable expression. Viktor leaned forward and bit off a chunk of the meat. He grinned and watched Yuuri bring the food to his own mouth and slowly wrap his lips around the utensils. 

He set the chopsticks back down, fighting residual nerves and adjusted his glasses, feeling the heat of Viktor’s gaze. 

“Ohhh! You’re so cute, Yuuri!” he coos and leans into the other man more, rubbing his cheek against the omega’s shoulder. “I wish you could come eat lunch with me every day!”

Yuuri sure tried. If he had a day off, or free time between classes, he would definitely be at the hospital.

They continued the routine for a while. Enjoying each other’s company and talking about anything and everything. If they weren’t able to meet for the day, they would still text nonstop. 

After a couple weeks, Viktor reminded Yuuri about their promise to go ice skating. He hadn’t even thought about it. When Viktor told him he looked around and noticed that over time they’d migrated from eating at the table to cozying up to each other on the couch at some point during their meetings. It was funny to him that that had become the norm but they still hadn’t been on a date. 

Yuuri finds himself standing outside Ice Castle on a peaceful evening, buzzing with nervous energy. He checks his watch again for the fiftieth time in two minutes. 

“Yuuuuuri!” Yuuri jumps and looks up to see Viktor approaching. Viktor’s street clothes accentuate his athletic figure in a way that scrubs didn’t. Yuuri sighs dreamily before the other man comes close enough to hear it. The alpha comes to a stop, standing tall in front of the younger man. “You look nice.” He purrs down at Yuuri. He lifts his hand and cards it through the omega’s slicked-back hair. “Where are your glasses?”

With a light flush dusting his face, Yuuri answers, “I never wear them when I skate.” He gulped and grabbed Viktor’s hand before he could stop himself, tugging it slightly as he turned towards the building. “Ready?”

Viktor grins and follows him Yuuri inside. 

The rink is full of kids, couples, and several people seemingly alone and just having a good time. Yuuri recognizes a couple of his students there recreationally and returns a couple waves. He leads Viktor to a bench and temporarily releases his hand so that they can change into their skates, and soon enough they are taking their first steps onto the ice. 

He took a couple steps away from the wall and lead Viktor towards his body, holding both hands securely. The alpha wobbled on unsteady legs and soon collided with Yuuri. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s shoulders and giggled nervously in his ear. 

Yuuri wrapped his own arms around Viktor’s waist and murmured, “It’s okay, you’re fine.”

Viktor leaned back, not releasing the skater and looked down at their skates, observing how he moved in them and attempting to copy.

After a few almost falls, and one actual fall, Viktor begins to get the hang of skating. He glides slowly and carefully across the ice, never releasing at least one of Yuuri’s hands, not like the other man minded. 

Yuuko gave him special permission to stay after and lock up after his date. They weave around the other skaters and have some light conversation. One by one, the patrons started leaving for the day, leaving the couple alone. Yuuko and Takeshi swept around the rink and organized the skates while Yuuri and Viktor made lazy turns on the ice. 

Eventually, Yuuko and her mate departed, wishing the other two a good night.

Yuuri skated over to the side of the rink and fiddled with the sound system, Viktor in tow. The doctor loomed over Yuuri, resting his head on the other’s shoulder. Yuuri’s hand hovered over the play button. “When I was doing figure skating competitions, I worked on a very sensual dance but I could never channel the right emotion. I’ve uh… been working on it…” he flushed and flicked his eyes toward Viktor. 

Viktor hummed, low in Yuuri’s ear. “Oh, yeah, why’s that?”

“… I wanted to show you…”

Viktor turned his face slightly, nuzzling the omega’s neck to help him relax. He found it adorable how nervous he was, but more than that, he wanted Yuuri to feel comfortable. “Then show me, Yuuri.” He whispered. 

Yuuri wanted to bear his neck to the Viktor and let alpha scent him, until everyone could smell them on each other, but he snapped out of it and pushed away from him, moving to the center of the ice. Viktor held on to the edge of the rink, and on the other man’s signal, pressed the play button.

Once he heard his cue he ran his hands down his body and tilted his chin towards Viktor. He kicked back to propel himself forward, starting the dance. He glides around the ice easily and gracefully, jumping and spinning in time with the song. He projects how he’s been feeling about Viktor and oozes sensuality and Eros. Ever since he met Viktor he’s been fantasizing about being able to seduce him. In only his wildest dreams he could be with such an impressive alpha. 

Yuuri completes a spin and glances over to where he left Viktor, almost to assure himself that this is really happening. To his horror, Viktor is gone. He’s about to come to a stop when he feels hands grip his hips. He almost yelps in surprise but is quickly relaxed but the calming scent the doctor emits. 

Viktor moves along to the music with Yuuri, spinning around the ice. Yuuri altered his motions, so he could hold on to Viktor and make sure he didn’t crash and burn. The silver haired man clutched the small of Yuuri’s back and dipped him as the music swells again, shaking with the effort. The alpha leaned forward, watching a bead of sweat trickle down the other man’s extended neck and feels a sudden urge to run his tongue up the length of it.

The final chord strikes abruptly as Viktor’s nose bumps against the dip between Yuuri’s collarbones, and the two simultaneously stop, clutching each other and breathing heavily. Slowly Viktor pulls Yuuri up so they are face to face. The younger man is close enough to feel the alpha’s breaths skirt across his face. 

Yuuri licked his lips in anticipation and mustered his courage to lean in another centimeter. Viktor closed the distance the rest of the way and softly pressed his lips to Yuuri’s. He tightened his hold on the omega’s waist when he felt shaky hands thread into his hair and tug lightly. 

Yuuri opens his mouth slightly and allows Victor to run his tongue along the other’s lips lightly. The taller man retracts his tongue and pressed a few more languid, gentle kisses to the corners of Yuuri’s mouth, moving toward his jawline. He nips his jaw lightly, moving dangerously close to an area commonly used to claim. Yuuri moans and runs his hands across the other’s wide shoulders, feeling the hard muscle underneath.

Viktor paused and hummed against Yuuri’s throat, sending pleasurable vibrations down the younger man’s spine. “Wanna get out of here?”

Feeling brave, Yuuri nods. “Definitely.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many people asked me to create some sort of continuation for this fic, and I thought it felt unfinished, too. This isn't a proper chapter, more of an epilogue, as it is exactly one sixth of the size of the first chapter, which was only meant to be a one shot in the first place. It picks off from the last chapter and describes their night. Whether or not I will create new fics in this universe remians to be seen, I'm a very busy man, haha (I say as I write this the night before an extremely important college midterm instead of sleeping)

They clambered through the entryway of the dark apartment, a tangle of limbs and clipped breaths. Viktor swung the door shut of his place with his heel, while sliding Yuuri up against the wall. Yuuri moved to wrap his arms around the doctor’s neck and knocked the light switch with his elbow, flooding the room with light.

For a moment, the two giggled, startled by the illumination and struck with each other’s disheveled appearances. Yuuri smiled fondly at Viktor and dropped his eyes to his pink, swollen lips, noticing the shine of saliva on them. He brought his hand to the alpha’s cheek and cupped the base of his jaw, slowly running his thumb across the smooth, unblemished skin. 

After a moment, Viktor shifted slightly. He smiled at Yuuri with such fondness and curiosity, “What is it?” he asked rather breathlessly, the words vibrating up to Yuuri’s hand as it fell to the side of his throat. Yuuri closed his eyes and leaned his head forward, pillowed on Viktor’s chest. 

Confused, the taller man chuckled and brought his hand up to ruffle Yuuri’s hair slightly, “What?” he said even softer, as to not disturb the mood.

Yuuri groaned, and snuggled closer to the alpha and inhaled deeply, moving his hands to wind around Viktor’s waist underneath his jacket. “Viktor?” he said into the warm fabric.

“Hmm?” Viktor’s arms trailed down Yuuri’s spine and settled themselves on his hips. 

“I want you.” Yuuri’s grip tightened around Viktor’s waist.

Viktor released a low growl from the back of his throat, pheromones momentarily spiking. He dipped his hands under the hem of Yuuri’s shirt and felt the pale skin, radiating with heat.

“But-“

Viktor froze. “But?”

Yuuri hesitated and pulled back, meeting Viktor’s gaze again with flushed cheeks. Thoughts raced through his mind. He tried to organize his anxious ramblings and took a deep breath. “I don’t…” he looked away from the other’s eyes. “I don’t want to have sex with you tonight.”

The doctor furrowed his brows and slowly pulled his hands out from Yuuri’s clothing. “Um.. did… did I do something wrong? I didn’t mean to pressure you-“

“No, no, no!” Yuuri jumped and waved his arms in front of his chest dismissively. “You didn’t do anything!” He cleared his throat and started again, suddenly shy, “It’s just… I really like you, Viktor. Like so much… that it scares me a little.” He laughed dryly. “I don’t want to mess this up by moving too fast.”

Viktor’s worried expression faded quickly and was replaced by a smile that held such fondness Yuuri thought he would melt. “I like you a lot too, Yuuri. And I am perfectly happy waiting until you are ready.” He chuckled warmly and pulled the omega into a loose hug, pressing a kiss into his temple. “That’s a relief, anyway. I was beginning to worry I smelled bad or something.” 

Yuuri snorted and tilted his chin towards the older man. “You smell amazing.” He pushed up on his toes and pressed a soft kiss to the front of Viktor’s throat, nuzzling his face into the area, so close he could feel the thrumming pulse from within. “Um… Viktor? I still uh… Can we um-“

“What, darling?”

“Can we still sleep together tonight? Like um… next to each other? I still want to be here with you.” He felt his face heat up even more.

Viktor smiled, “Sound’s perfect!”

An hour or so later the pair found themselves padding quietly into Viktor’s large bedroom, freshly showered and tired, the skating from earlier catching up to them and filling their limbs with achy exhaustion. 

Viktor slid into bed and tuned down the covers on the opposite side, patting the mattress and smiling at Yuuri. Yuuri hadn’t noticed that he was standing by the side of the bed nervously but snapped to attention when the covers ruffled. He took a hesitant step forward and pressed his knee into the sheets, leaning his weight into the bed. 

Viktor rolled his eyes and cracked a smile. “C’mon~” He reached out and caught Yuuri’s wrist, yanking so that the smaller man fell onto the mattress and consequently into the other’s waiting arms.

Yuuri’s startled yelp dissolved into giggles when Viktor snuggled into him and pressed chaste kisses around his face while he tried to get comfortable under the covers. “Sorry, sorry” the omega began, “I’ve never been in this situation before.”

“Then I guess it’s good we skipped over sex then, eh?” Viktor mused. “First things first is to reeelaax, my dear. After all-“ The two stopped shuffling into one another finally and caught each other’s gazes in the dim light of the bedroom. “I really like you. So much that it scares me a little.” Yuuri’s flush reignited and Viktor leaned in, pressing a languid kiss to his lips. “So I want you to feel comfortable with me.”

Yuuri smiled and the men wove their legs together under the covers and moved so they were nearly chest to chest, faces so near they could feel the heat from one another on their features. The skater pushed the bangs away from Viktor’s face and kissed his forehead. “Thank you.” He whispered. “For being patient.”

“Of course, Yuuri.” He leaned in to catch the other’s lips one least time, drowsy and slow. “Anything for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you think there would be smut?? Nope, we keep it pure here. (Or more realistic because I don't know about you, but sex on the /first/ date isn't always something people want) Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't have a beta plz be gentle


End file.
